


The Devil's Trap

by momecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Team Free Will, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/pseuds/momecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In order to save Dean, his little brother is forced to take some drastic measures and go down a path he thought was done with for good. But with Lucifer's trap angel warded, is there really any hope for Sam and Castiel of freeing Dean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/gifts).



After everything that happened, the boys slipped and underestimated Lucifer's wish to get his way. To keep his precious vessel safe, the demons are under a strict rule: do not hurt Sam Winchester, at any cost. However, there was no mention of using emotional manipulation or psychological warfare against him. It was the perfect bargain, Dean Winchester had been at the top of their B list for quite a while and everyone knows that family is the Winchester Achilles' heel.

In order to save Dean, his little brother is forced to take some drastic measures and go down a path he thought was done with for good. But with Lucifer's trap angel warded, is there really any hope of freeing Dean at all? 

Perhaps there is. Lucifer might have underestimated one little detail... how powerful the bond between a certain broken hunter and his angel is.  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on MollyC's prompt #1: _Lucifer's minions aren't allowed to hurt Sam to get him to say yes, but nothing was said about Dean. Dean's gone and Sam and Cas have to get him back. Sam's almost too busy worrying himself to notice how much Cas is worrying...but only almost._


End file.
